Shotela Alaska Ollivander
by Shoteka Alaska Lupin
Summary: In this story Shoteka Alaska Ollivander meets friends and makes enemies faster than she thought possible. and Shoteka gets some of the worst surprises in her life.


Chapter 1

Wolf in the house

The morning sun filtered through the windows of the Ollivander mansion. It was a peaceful March morning. The stillness of the crisp morning was broken by a loud "CRACK!" as Mr. Arthur Ollivander, the wand maker, apperated in front of his house He was an older man around his mid thirties with dark brown hair and deep ocean blue eyes. Not two seconds later another loud "CRACK!"shattered the morning silence as his wife Eloin who was also in her mid thirties but with dark blond hair than went down to her waist with kind gray eyes and eleven year old daughter, Shoteka who had dark blond hair that t went down to her shoulders had kind understanding gray eyes apperated next to him. Since his daughter was an under age witch she had to side-long apperate with her mother. Then out of a nearby tree a handsome barn owl flew up to Shoteka and dropped a letter in her hands

" Oh!" she exclaimed as the owl flew off, She had seen owl post before but other than some Christmas cards and letters from family she never got any mail. Shoteka gave a questioning look at first her dad then her mom.

"Who's that from?" asked Mr. Ollvander with a twinkle in his eye.

" It says, Miss. S. Ollivander walkway to Ollivander mansion, then it has our address." Shoteka said examining the yellowish parchment envelope and the emerald green ink she turned the envelope over and saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, a eagle,a badger and a snake all around a large letter "H". Shoteka looked at each of her parents in turn first at her mother who looked like she was about to cry, then to her dad who was smiling a smile so huge it hurt Shoteka's cheeks looking at him.

" Why are you crying, mum?"

" I'm fine I'm fine just open the letter!"

"Yes, Shoteka open the letter!"

said her dad. So slowly tearing the parchment and looking at the happy expressions on her parents faces she pulled out the letter and read;

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (order of Merlin,first class, Grand sorc., chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugmump, International confed. Of wizards.) Dear Miss. Ollivander we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September first we await your owl by no later than July thirty-first. Yours sincerely Minerva McGonagall deputy headmistress. So I get to go to the school you went?" Both her mum and dad nodded. Then an eagle owl flew out of a near by tree swooped down from a nearby tree and dropped a letter in Arthur's hands he looked at the address and shuddered then with a grim look a his wife slowly opened the envelope and read. He was very unhappy now. "Shoteka why did you never tell us you were an animangus?"

"That I was a what?"

" An animangus dear it means you can take the form of an animal." said her mother calmly

" OH, like a shape shifter right? But that's not a a bad thing is it?"

"Well the Ministry says that they've got you registered so that's good but,"

" So why are you so mad?"

" Because of the silver serpent marking that is on your left leg, kind of like a dark mark."

" Oh but daddy I would never eve-"

"SHOTEKA ALASKA OLLIVANDER YOU HOLD OUT YOUR LEFT ARM NOW!" when her dad was this angry it was never a good thing. So a little upset that her dad didn't believe that she would never work for The Dark Lord she held out her left arm. Roughly her dad examined it with a satisfied grunt he threw it down again. The next day while her dad was at work Shoteka and Eloin sent an owl to Hogwarts. During breakfast her mother informed her they were going to Diagon alley today. A few hours later Shoteka walked in to the store that her father owned. It was fairly dark bet it was oddly welcoming from somewhere deep in the gloom a tiny bell tinkled and her father appeared holding about eleven boxes in his hands.

"Lets start with this one eleven inches, Dragon heart string, willow nice and swishy good for charm work. Go on give it a try." And with a swish the remaining ten boxes that were stacked in an orderly pyramid toppled over. She lay the willow wand back in it's box and grabbed a pretty reddish wand and took a wild guess and said " Six-teen inches, Cedar, and a phoenix tail feather core?"

" Very good Skoteka! Well give it a wave." So with another wave Shoteka cleaned up the toppled over boxes.

" That's the wand for you."

"Thanks dad!"

Now with her new wand Shoteka and Eloin walked in to the streets of Diagon alley Shoteka looked longingly at the Owl shop. Her mother saw this and gave Shoteka a small pouch of coins that was considerably heavy and said

"Before you get an owl you have to get robes. Meet me at the Ice cream parlor at noon, after that we'll go pick out a trunk and go home to pack. And don't worry about the rest of your supplies I'll go get them for you." With a quick thank you and a goodbye Shoteka ran off quickly to go and get her robes because the quicker she got her robes the quicker she could get an owl.


End file.
